Menuju Hilir
by Diksanda
Summary: Yah, apapun itu yang telah digariskan oleh takdir. Sakura dan perasaannya telah ditakdirkan untuk tetap ada untuk Sasuke./[Sakura Sasuke].


Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.

.

 _Menuju Hilir_

.

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Uchiha Sasuke adalah saat mereka berada pada kelas yang sama di sekolah dasar. Sakura kala itu hanya bisa melihatnya dari belakang. Jauh sekali jaraknya seolah-olah melebihi ruang kelasnya yang tidak lebih dari lima kali lima meter itu. Pandangan Sakura selalu menabrak punggung dingin Sasuke. Pria muda itu telah menarik hatinya keluar. Memaksa hati kecilnya menjelajahi dunia apa dan bagaimana dengan Sasuke. Di mana dan kapan Sasuke dapat memandangnya. Sakura selalu merindukan tatapan mata Sasuke yang tak pernah satu kali pun mendarat pada sosoknya. Terkecuali kala mereka sempat berada pada satu kelompok tugas ilmu alam.

Kala itu, Sakura tengah melakukan bagian tugasnya. Mengurusi tabel-tabel untuk diisi deskripsi yang telah kelompok mereka kerjakan. Sakura tengah sibuk menulis bagian terakhir, tulisannya sedang dan rapi sejak awal. Tulisannya tidak ada yang keluar dari garis yang telah dibuat, tetapi Sasuke mendengus dan memarahinya setelah tulisan yang dibuat Sakura selesai. "Apa kau tidak bisa menulis?"

Maksud Sakura ingin membela diri, tetapi Sasuke mendahuluinya. "Kau sebut ini sebagai tulisan yang rapi?"

Naruto yang berada di sisi kanan Sakura mencoba mencari alasan sikap Sasuke. "Kenapa, _teme_?"

"Huh, lihat saja itu."

"Apa? Tulisan Sakura- _chan_ rapi, kok."

"Kau tidak tahu karena kau tidak melihatnya dengan baik."

"Mana?! Aku sungguh tidak melihatnya! Tidak ada yang keluar dari garis-garis ini."

Keributan mulai terjadi di kedua sisi Sakura. Tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama untuk diam, Sakura menengahi dengan suaranya yang cempreng. Dia berteriak.

"Cukup! Sebelah mana, Sasuke? Aku akan menghapusnya," ujar Sakura kepada Sasuke yang masih memandang galak Naruto.

"Ini." Sasuke menunjuk bagian yang menjadi sumbu keributan mereka. Tanpa melihat bagian itu, Sasuke melanjutkan. "Aku tidak suka coretan sedikit pun di luar isi tugas kita."

Sakura mencoba melihat bagian yang dimaksud Sasuke. Bagian itu tergores tipis pensil Sakura. Mungkin karena Sakura secara tidak sadar menariknya dari garis yang dibuatnya didekat garis tipis itu. "Oh. Maaf, Sasuke. Aku akan menghapusnya."

"Sebaiknya kau tidak membuatnya kotor dan ikut menghapus bagian lainnya."

"Ya, Sasuke." Sakura dengan patuh dan sabar menjawab semua ucapan Sasuke. Dia mulai menghapus garis tipis itu dengan hati-hati. Mencoba menyingkirkan sisa hapusannya tanpa mengotori bagian di sekitarnya.

Tak lama setelah dia membersihkan kertas tugas mereka dari garis _bodoh_ itu (menurut Sakura), dia meminta pamit pada Sasuke untuk pulang. "Sudah sore, aku sebaiknya pulang. Besok kertas tugas ini jangan lupa dibawa, Sasuke." Dan hanya ditanggapi oleh gumaman samar dari si ketua kelompok.

"Aku juga pulang dulu, _teme_. Awas saja kau malah membuat tugas kita rusak!"

"Tidak mungkin _dobe_. Kalau kau, mungkin _ya_."

"Apa katamu?!"

Sebelum tinju Naruto melayang pada wajah Sasuke, Sakura menarik Naruto dan membuat bocah pirang itu mendengus tak suka.

"Sudah-sudah. Ayo, Naruto! Sebelum gelap."

"Baiklah. Ayo Sakura- _chan_." Tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Sasuke (kalau ini Naruto saja), keduanya pamit pada ibu Sasuke yang tengah berada di pelataran. Baru tiba dari luar.

" _Ara_ , kalian sudah mau pergi? Ikutlah makan malam di sini, Naruto, Sakura- _chan_."

"Terima kasih, Bibi Mikoto. Tapi kami harus pulang sebelum gelap."

"Iya, Bibi Mikoto. Lain kali saja, hehe."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati ya! Terima kasih telah mengunjungi Sasuke. Besok lagi jangan sungkan untuk mampir ke sini."

Anggukan iya dilayangkan oleh kedua tamu yang kini tengah membungkuk kecil kepada ibu Sasuke untuk meminta undur diri. Sosok keduanya lenyap di ujung jalan utama tempat kediaman Sasuke berada.

Selama dia bersekolah di sana dan satu kelas dengan Sasuke, Sakura baru kali itu berada di kelompok yang sama dengan pemuda dingin dan tajam dan kena marah. Namun, sejak dia berada dalam kelompok yang sama dengan Sasuke, Sakura semakin memikirkan Sasuke. Perasaan sukanya semakin menjadi. Alih-alih turut meneriaki Sasuke ketika pemuda itu melewati lorong sekolah atau tengah memakan makan siangnya seperti penggemar fanatiknya. (Ya, ya Sasuke sudah memiliki penggemar sejak dia kecil bahkan.) Sakura malah berdiri sejauh-jauhnya dari pemuda itu. Rasa sukanya hilang menjadi kejengkelan ketika dia melihat wajah datar dan dingin yang pernah memarahinya gara-gara garis bodoh. Untuk menyalurkan perasaan sukanya, Sakura membuat tulisan-tulisan acaknya tentang Sasuke. Tentang ketidaksukaannya dan kejengkelannya ketika melihat orang yang disukainya namun malah rindu sejadi-jadinya ketika orang itu tidak dilihatnya.

Hahaha.

Sakura merasa jijik kepada dirinya sendiri kala mengingat masa itu lagi. Dia teringat tulisan yang pernah dia buat untuk Sasuke.

 _Kepada dia yang kusuka. Yang tak pernah tiba untuk merasa. Apa yang ada dalam dada._

 _Yang selalu sesukanya. Memasang wajah tak berdosa. Dan dingin yang wajah datarnya melampaui kertas._

 _Aneh. Mengapa Tuhan menitipkan perasaan ini? Perasaan yang bodoh kurasa. Sebab kehadirannya membuatku gila. Menyukainya sekaligus membencinya. Memandangnya sekaligus menjauhinya._

 _Kepada dia yang kusuka. Adakah kata_ nama _ku kauingat? Seperti setiap tugas yang diberikan guru kepada kita? Adakah kaurindu aku?_

 _Aku tahu tak bisa menyalahkan perasaan ini untuk ada. Namun, tak bisakah aku memilih seseorang untuk kusukai?_

Sakura selalu merinding setiap dia membaca kembali tulisannya kala itu.

.

Tahun pertamanya hingga tahun terakhirnya di masa _chuugakkou_ , Sakura tak pernah satu kelas dengan Sasuke. Melihatnya saja jarang. Yah meskipun dia dan Sasuke berada pada satu atap sekolah yang sama. Mungkin kini garis-garis alur takdir mereka memisahkan mereka, entah untuk ada namun bersisian seperti tabel-tabel yang pernah dibuatnya. Atau untuk ada namun tidak untuk bersisian malah untuk tidak bersinggungan. Yah, apapun itu yang telah digariskan oleh takdir. Sakura dan perasaannya telah ditakdirkan untuk tetap ada _untuk Sasuke_.

Kala Sakura berada pada skenario takdir, berpapasan dengan Sasuke, yang tidak repot-repot untuk menyapa maupun membalas sapaannya. Gadis bermata apel ini selalu saja suka merenungi perasaannya kepada Sasuke. Apa benar perasaannya masih tersisa untuk pemuda dingin dan sombong itu? Yang ketika melihat Sakura saja tidak sungkan mengalihkan pandangannya darinya. Membuat setitik kesedihan tak sungkan menyapanya untuk menawarkannya tamu lainnya yang akan membuatnya tersedu-sedu menangisi perasaannya untuk Sasuke.

Perasaan satu sisi ini melelahkannya. Perasaan yang tak pernah tumbuh sehat dan terawat oleh dua orang. Meskipun bermula dari dirinya saja.

Setidaknya, ya setidaknya dia harap Sasuke akan melihatnya dengan tatapan teduh sebagai mantan satu kelompok tugas mereka. Bukannya sebagai sosok asing yang tidak ingin mengenalnya lagi.

Apa salah Sakura sehingga menerima sikap seperti itu dari Sasuke?

Yang Sakura tahu, perasaannya untuk Sasuke masih tetap ada. Tumbuh dan tumbuh setiap harinya. Tanpa Sakura rawat dan pelihara, telah besar dan memenuhi ruang hatinya.

.

Selama 10 tahun sudah Sakura tak pernah melihat Sasuke, bahkan mendengar kabarnya pun tidak. Sakura sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengan orang-orang yang dekat dengan Sasuke. Tidak dengan Naruto. Tidak juga dengan ibu Sasuke. Orang-orang yang di sekitarnya kini pun tak mengenal Sasuke.

Perasaan Sakura?

Yah, dia baik-baik saja. Setidaknya sebelum dia melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Sasuke bersama teman-temannya duduk di sebuah kafe. Sakura hampir menabrak pengunjung lain ketika dia telah mendapatkan minumannya dari meja pemesanan dan tertegun dari tempatnya melihat _Sasuke_. Dia tidak mengetahui ada pengunjung lain yang tengah menuju ke arahnya. Syukurlah, minuman dan makanan manisnya baik-baik saja. Pengunjung itu pun meminta maaf karena menyadari ketidakhatiannya juga.

Sakura langsung mengabaikan sosok yang mirip dengan Sasuke. 10 tahun telah membuat matanya menambahkan rabun jauhnya semakin banyak, meski tidak terlalu signifikan, dan tidak repot-repot membuatnya menggunakan kacamata. Sakura memutuskan untuk menikmati malamnya dengan tenang. Seharusnya jauh dari pemikiran tentang sosok yang mirip dengan Sasuke dan perasannya untuk mencoba melihat kembali kepada sosok tersebut.

Sakura tengah membaca novel dari daftar bacaan terbarunya. Upayanya untuk menyingkirkan pemikirannya sebelumnya yang ternyata berhasil. Yang kini tidak memusingkan apa dan siapa sosok tadi. Di sela-sela bacanya, Sakura menyeruput _matcha latte_ -nya. Dia tengah melanjutkan bacaannya pada paragraf kedua di halaman itu ketika seseorang datang ke mejanya.

"Hai, boleh gabung?"

Dengan tatapan menyipit Sakura memandang seorang pria muda berambut klimis abu yang tanpa izinnya telah duduk di sebrangnya. _Apakah pria ini seorang sales?_

"Baca apa?" Dari pertanyaan itu Sakura sudah mulai memiliki jawaban yang lain.

"Maaf?" tanya Sakura dengan suara mengintimidasi.

"Wah-wah, santai. Saya di sini tidak bermaksud apa-apa, kok."

Sebelum Sakura menjawab, terdengar suara riuh dari sudut kafe itu. Tatapan mereka mengarah pada mejanya. Tepuk tangan geli dan tubuh mereka terguncang karena tawa. _Apa?!_

"Maaf, silakan cari pengunjung lain."

"Cantik-cantik begini tapi galak, ya? Udah punya pacar, ya?"

Sakura diam. Berusaha untuk kembali pada bacaannya. Dia tidak repot-repot membalas maupun menganggap pria muda itu.

Sebaliknya, pria itu masih mencoba menggoda Sakura. Kursinya sengaja ditarik lebih dekat dan tubuhnya mulai dicondongkan ke arah Sakura. "Ceritanya bagus banget, ya?"

Mulai merasa kesal dan risih, Sakura menutup bukunya kasar ke atas meja. Dia mulai berdiri dan menatap pria itu. "Saya yang pergi atau Anda yang pergi?"

"Tenang-tenang. Jangan galak seperti itu, dong. Pengunjung lainnya jadi melihat ke sini."

"Kalau begitu... Maaf! Bisa tolong ke mari?" Sakura mencoba memanggil pramusaji yang berada di balik kasir.

Pria yang berada di samping Sakura itu kini berdiri, tangannya menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura untuk kembali duduk. "Maaf, tidak jadi. Hanya cek cok pasangan saja. Maaf juga kepada pengunjung lainnya," katanya sambil membungkuk singkat kepada pengunjung lainnya yang mulai penasaran dengan meja mereka. Setelah pernyataan singkat itu, pengunjung lainnya kembali pada urusannya masing-masing dan mempercayai begitu saja apa yang dikatakan pria itu.

"Kau! Lepas!" kata Sakura sambil menahan suaranya agar tidak kembali menjadi perhatian. Tangannya meronta kuat dan akhirnya bisa terlepas dari cengkraman pria itu. Tidak mau berlama-lama lagi di sana bersama pria aneh, Sakura mengambil novelnya dan mulai menjauhi mejanya.

Pria itu tidak langsung menerima sikap Sakura. Tangannya kembali meraih Sakura, di lengannya.

Namun sebelum Sakura menyadari lengannya tertahan, seseorang maju ke tengah-tengah dirinya dan pria itu. Yang segera disadari Sakura seorang pria juga—melepas paksa cengkraman pada lengannya.

"Sudah Hidan. Tantanganmu sudah selesai," kata pria yang membelakangi Sakura itu.

"Apa, Sasuke? Kau mau menggantinkanku? Kau mau berkenalan dengan perempuan ini?" Pria itu menoleh kepada rekan-rekannya di sudut kafe. "Hey, kalian! Tantanganku sudah berakhir! Sasuke sudah menggantikanku!"

"Tch, diam Hidan. Sana. Pergi." Pria yang dipanggil Hidan itu menyeringai puas ke arah Sasuke dan memandang Sakura di balik bahu pria yang dipanggil Sasuke itu.

"Dah, cantik. Sayang sekali aku belum berkenalan denganmu. Sasuke, jangan lupa kenalkan dia pada kami nanti! Haha. Sampai jumpa!" Tangan Hidan nyaris mengenai dagu Sakura jika saja Sasuke tidak menahan tangan pria itu. "Ah, kau baik sekali Sasuke- _chan_. Daaah!" Untuk yang terakhir ini, Hidan benar-benar pergi dan kembali pada rekan-rekannya di sudut kafe. Dia menceritakan sesuatu pada yang lainnya membuat suasana gelak tawa kembali terdengar dari sudut.

Setelah Hidan menyebutkan nama pria yang menghalanginya. Sakura berhenti berpikir. Pikirannya kosong. Tatapannya memandang hampa punggung yang sudah 10 tahun ini tidak dilihatnya.

Setelah Hidan kembali, Sakura dan Sasuke diam. Sasuke tidak membalikkan tubuhnya. Sakura diam seribu bahasa seolah kehilangan kata yang telah ditimbunnya selama dia tidak melihat Sasuke. Sakura takut kalau di hadapannya ini hanyalah sebuah ilusi yang dibuatnya untuk menekan perasaan rindunya yang telah terbendung lama.

Keheningan yang menyesakkan itu berakhir ketika Sakura menjadi satu-satunya yang mencoba menghilangkan kecanggungan itu.

"Sasuke."

Perlahan sosok itu berbalik ke arah Sakura. Dari jarak sedekat itu bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas rahang tegas dan kerut wajah yang mengubah ingatan terakhir Sakura tentang Sasuke kecil.

Dengan ketertegunan yang berbeda dari Sakura, Sasuke mencoba memastikan ingatannya.

"Sakura?"

"Ya, kau benar." Sakura tidak tahu dari mana asalnya aliran air mata yang kini menerobos pertahanannya. "Apa kabar, Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan suara yang serak.

"Aa. Baik."

Sakura tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Karena yang dia tahu matanya tidak berhenti menatap wajah Sasuke. Bibirnya terkatup rapat untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa yang mungkin akan mengganggu tebusan untuk rindunya ini.

Tangis itu berubah menjadi tangisan yang berat. Tubuhnya terguncang. Sakura tidak bisa menahan suaraya agar tetap berada di dalam pikiran dan hatinya. Sia-sia satu tangannya membekap mulutnya, tangis dan suaranya tidak mau berhenti.

Sasuke, dengan nalurinya, menarik Sakura. Mendekapnya. Membiarkan gadis bermata apel itu membasahi kemejanya. Dia tidak ingin membiarkan pengunjung lain melihat Sakura menangis. Satu taangan Sasuke mengelus puncak helai merah muda itu. Satu tangannya yang lain menjaga Sakura.

Karena berlama-lama di sana tidak akan membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik, terlebih rekannya yang lain memandanginya dan Sakura dengan tatapan menggoda, Sasuke menuntun Sakura keluar. Membawanya ke dalam mobil sedannya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?"

"Agar tidak ada yang melihatmu menangis."

Sakura diam. Tangisnya yang sempat mereda kembali datang meskipun tidak membuatnya berguncang seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau bisa membawaku keluar saja. Tidak perlu masuk ke dalam mobilmu. Aku tidak mau membuat siapapun pasanganmu marah karena melihat kekasihnya dengan perempuan lain."

"Toh dia tidak melihatnya."

"Dia bisa tahu dari laporan teman-temanmu."

"Sudahlah. Diam," jeda, "kenapa kau menangis?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Menjadi urusanku karena kau menangis di hadapanku."

"Tetap saja bukan urusanmu."

"Aku bisa saja disalahkan pengunjung lain karena telah membuat seorang perempuan menangis."

"Kalau begitu maaf. Maaf telah membuatmu terjebak dengan tangisan bodohku."

"Bukan seperti itu Sakura."

"Apa, Sasuke? Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun. Dan sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang." Sakura memandang Sasuke lagi. "Dan aku sudah tidak menangis."

Lalu, Sakura keluar dari mobil Sasuke. Dia berjalan menuju halte terdekat.

Sementara itu, Sasuke mengawasi Sakura dari dalam mobilnya. Tatapannya kemudian teralihkan ke bawah jok yang sempat diduduki Sakura itu. Ada sebuah buku. Sasuke mengambilnya dan ingin memberikan buku itu kepada Sakura karena dia tidak pernah ingat menyimpan buku bersampul gelap itu di mobilnya. Namun diurungkannya setelah ia membuka sekilas buku itu dan menemukan kertas yang terjatuh dari dalamnya. Itu bukan pembatas buku.

Setelah Sasuke mengambil dan mengamatinya, itu bukanlah kertas kosong belaka. Ada sebuah tulisan di sana.

 _Meskipun jarak dan waktu yang tidak kuketahui. Entah di mana batas permukaan dan perairan itu. Entah adakah kembali pertemuan itu. Entah dapatkah aku mengatakan kepadanya:_

 _Bahwa pertemuan di antara kami belumlah usai. Bahwa diantara kami masihlah tersisa alasan untuk bicara. Bahwa pertemuan kami masihlah ada sebuah pelajaran yang belum usai kuambil. Bahwa perasaan ini masih beralasan untuk tetap ada. Bahwa, bahwa, bahwa senyata-nyatanya kerinduanku padanya terbukti dari setiap bunga tidurku yang selalu memoles wajahnya yang dingin. Bahwa di dalam bunga tidurku pula aku bisa mendengar ucapannya. Meski aku tahu semuanya hanyalah satu bentuk kerinduan yang tak berujung. Yang hanya dapat terurai seiring keinginan untuk bertemu dan bicara itu terwujud. Sayang, perasaan ini belum mampu untuk temukan seseorang yang pernah aku cintai dalam diam, yang pernah aku benci dalam jarak, yang pernah mengajariku dalam penantian dan doa._

 _Pertemuan kami belumlah usai, sayang. Izinkahlah aku mengucapnya di dalam baris kertas. Yang selalu kubayangkan dapat mengucapkannya di hadapan wajahmu yang datar. Meski, lagi-lagi, untuk mengingatkan diriku sendiri: ini bukanlah cinta di antara dua orang._ Ini adalah cinta satu sisi _._

 _Sasuke_ (Sasuke sendiri terkejut membacanya, dia menelan susah payah salivanya) _jika pertemuan kita selalu terjaga, kebersamaan kita selalu ada. Apakah kausudi untuk menatapku lebih lama?_

Sasuke lebih baik menyimpan buku itu hingga Sakura menyadarinya sendiri. Dan lebih baik lagi, jika dia membiarkan dirinya mengutarakan penyesalannya dengan benar kepada Sakura. Mungkin dia setelah ini bisa mengikuti jalan pulang Sakura dan mencatat alamat rumahnya baik-baik di benaknya. Dan mungkin Sasuke bisa memulai pernyataan penyesalannya kepada Sakura setelah perempuan itu tiba di rumahnya.

Bahwa dia menyesal telah memarahi Sakura karena hal sepele. Bahwa dia menyesal telah menganggapnya orang asing. Bahwa dia menyesal untuk tidak memilih sekolah yang sama dengannya. Bahwa dia menyesal selama 10 tahun ini dia menyimpan ucapan maafnya dan menjadi pengecut. Bahwa dia menyesal selama ini dia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

.

 _Diam merupakan caraku berbicara._

 _Dalam kebisuan yang tercipta di antaranya._

 _Diam merupakan caraku membela._

 _Dalam pertikaian yang ingin aku sesali dan memintamu memaafkanku._

 _Diam merupakan caraku merasa._

 _Dalam kebodohan yang aku jalani tahunan ini._

 _Diam merupakan caraku menjawab._

 _Dalam penantian ini yang akhirnya menuntunku pada hilir._

 _Dan diam merupakan kamu, yang bersabar dalam takdir dan doamu untukku yang tanpa henti._

[]

[]

[]


End file.
